Daijoubu(It All Right)
by Nakamura Urashiwaka
Summary: It A Kensuke Again.A short one on Daisuke POV. It Sad Kleenex alert and Yaoi warning.


Daijoubu  
(It All Right)  
by: Urashiwaka  
  
Author note: We are Friday 13th and it my first unlucky Friday 13th. Why I feel sad. It because Lady Luck   
never been of my side except for Friday 13th. So that end up Lady Luck it not on my side at all. Sniff...Sniff...  
+ my beautiful long are gone. (I know a guy should have short hair but...)It me seem noting go right today   
but It all right I'm used to.  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon not mine and all the thing like that... The only think that are mine are the feeling that   
Daisuke express here.  
  
Oi Listening to Dreaming(Card Captor Second Opening in Japanese) mind help understand the feeling  
  
And no I won't open a dictionary for this fic  
...............................................................................................................................................................................................   
  
"Hey Daivis what wrong! You look down."  
  
"Daijoubu Arigato Veemon.(It all right Thank you Veemon)"  
  
"You sure Daisuke?"  
  
"Yes I'm sure Veemon."  
No I'm not but who care. It always like this. Motomiya Daisuke is always a jerk what ever happen to him. It not that   
I'm not thinking, that the worse. I'm just trying to hide myself or something like that. You know not let know   
people that you'll like somebody care for you. I like the way I act anyway. It seem carefree, it's. If I star caring   
about what my life is I'll end it up right now.   
  
The only think that make my life still exist is that I have a carefree attitude. What? You'll said I cause my own problem.  
Hey Look! I do not choose to have a senseless life. Right I'm a Digidestiny, but what a useless one the only thing   
the other care is about how powerful Veemon is. I'm not really the leader even if I like to pretend it. The other just  
ignore me. As long that I do not do or say something stupid, that why I did it often. For not they forget that I'm here,  
that I exist. The only person that ever cared that I exist it Ken. You're right I'm talking about the ex-Digimon Kraiser.   
Went we was enemies and he wanted to control all the Digimon world he was the only caring that I exist even it isn't  
in a good sense. That Why I forgive all he done so easily what he done and he do be a genius if some one deserve   
a second chance it him. I' m sure if I have done the same thing they'll have kill me. That why I never going to turn evil  
because no one will have pity of me.  
  
There a other reason why I forgive him. And it not rational one. It....Love. Yeah I'm gay. SO WHAT! Guess you could   
put that in the list of why I'm depress. I just play around with Hikari cause, I know it stupid, she'll turn me down genteelly   
not like Yolei (sorry for the American name) or any girl will do. It just a mask. She know I do not love her. She even ask   
why I was flirting whit her if I not loving her. I was to tell her the truth so I said it was a way to me to show her that I like   
her more that a simple unknown girl and that I know that not offending her. She laugh. It not that it a lie but I sure she   
actually do not believe me. She say It all right.  
  
Veemon is one of the only creature alive that I told that I was in love with Ken Ichijouchi. He don't care he say love it love.   
What ever the gender. He say that I don't have to care about explain cause he know how I feel, he connected to me and feel  
my truth.  
  
"You don't have to lie to me Daisuke! Remember?"  
  
"It all right...It all right Veemon. I can make it I make that far it not to end my life stupidly. The people think I'm already  
enough stupid."  
  
It all right...yeah it all right I'm used to it right now. I Love Ken. But I can't tell him and it like it should be. Some people think  
it better to tell the person you love what you feel. I just can't. Not that I not the gut to tell him. I know me I could walk to him   
and say: "Hey Ken, I'm gay and I love you. How about a date Friday?" guess that the more stupid think you hear. I could tell   
him with more sense. That'll change noting. I'm even sure we'll stay friend after I tell him. I just the guy who will not be scare   
of think that are for freak. Why I know cause he have being the Digimon Kraiser. I know too that he isn't feeling the same. Ok   
I don't really know but with the luck I have figure it out. Lady Luck never been on my side.  
  
But...It all right...  
  
It all right...  
  
Daijoubu....  
...............................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
  



End file.
